This invention relates to a brace for the sacrum. The sacrum is part of the body or trunk, commonly know as the pelvis. Incapacitating pain will result should the sacrum come out of its normal alignment within the pelvis and in relation to the spine.
Referring to FIGS. 1-4, the detailed anatomy of the trunk or torso of a person may be viewed. The bony pelvis 10, which forms the base of the trunk, consists of two large innominate bones 12 with their two large wing-like ilia or iliac crests 14. The innominate bones 12 are joined in the front at the symphysis pubis 15. The upper most leg portions include the greater trochanters 13 which join the ilia 14 forming the hip joints.
The innominate bones 12 are joined in the back or posterior by the sacrum 16 which is the keystone of the spinal column 18 which includes 23 individual moveable vertebrae which are superimposed upon the sacrum 16. The bottom five vertebrae of the spine 18 are known as the lumbar vertebrae 20. The articulation between the fifth lumbar vertebrae 22 and the sacrum 16 is known as the lumbo-sacral joint 24. The sacrum 16 and innominate bones 12 are united by strong, wide ligaments to form the sacral-iliac joints 26. The tail bone is below sacrum 16 and is anatomically known as the coccyx 28.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the lumbar curve 30 appropriately may be seen which is a convex forward curve. An increase in this forward curve is known as lordosis 32.
When the sacrum has moved out of its normal alignment, incapacitating pain results immobilizing the injured person and requiring a brace to permit even minimal movement of the injured person.
Ligament strains of the sacral-iliac joints 26 and of the lumbo-sacral joint 24 are well known and cause excruciating and incapacitating back pain to an individual. Such strains are commonly caused by intra-abdominal pressures such as when an individual bends over and lifts an object incorrectly. Also there are other ways of injuring the sacral regions.
Braces are known for the sacrum which are typically made of flexible leather perhaps covered with felt and possibly reinforced with steel typically held in place with five straps of pliable leather. Such prior known braces provide a binding support for the pelvis; however, they are incapable of exerting any forces upon the sacral regions of the pelvis, are uncomfortable to the wearer and greatly restrict movement. Prior braces are also known to exert unnecessary forces on the spinous processes 19 which are the bony projections which extend posteriorly from the spinal column 18 and the sacrum 16.
There is a need for a sacral brace which exerts a force over the sacral regions of the pelvis 10 with an enhanced leverage mechanism that allows normal motion while massaging the lumbo-sacral and sacral-iliac regions as well as absorbing the shear forces between the brace and the pelvis which can be worn for extended time with comfort.